Spice World (video game)
Spice World is a video game created by Psygnosis for Sony PlayStation. About it Players have to prepare the Spice Girls for a live television concert by doing such things as teaching them the dance steps they must do for the performance, choosing the song they will perform, and the sequence in which the song's lyrics will be sung. When it's time for the show to happen, the player gets to be a camera-person, deciding which camera shots will go and the angle from which the girls will be seen. The player gets to watch the girls sing and dance as he or she has directed them to, with the camera shots selected by the player. With several tracks to choose from, each animated Spice Girl will offer a few comments as they tour the game's stages, experiencing a DJ and dance instructor. There are eleven dance moves, each one a different combination of four buttons, which always start the X button. The game also contains a dozen interviews along with other entertaining moments. Areas Mixing room - The place where you get to remix 5 different Spice Girls songs. Each song is broken into 9 seperate samples, but each remix can have 18 samples in it, and you can still make some decent mixes. Dance practice - A dancing instructor with a huge afro teaches the girls new moves. Each girl has 11 moves to learn, and they are inputted by hitting the correct button when the symbol is on the screen. Running at the bottom of the screen is a bar that shows the moves. Succesfully completed moves are colored in, unsuccesfully completed moves are greyed out. Dance record - You can record any of the moves taught to you in the dance practice to perform them on the TV show in any order however many times you want. Once you have completed the dance moves for one girl, you can either choose to record a new set of moves for the next girl, or you can use the previous set of moves to save time. Television studio - The stage is where the girls perform their songs, and do the dances that you made. Now you get to move the camera around onto which Spice Girl you want to see. Spice Network - A collection of video clips of the Spice Girls talking about various things that the interviewer asks them. Options - Here, you can change the volume for the music and sound effects, load a previously saved game, or change which Spice Girl you are controlling. Song list Wannabe Say You'll Be There Who Do You Think You Are Spice Up Your Life Move Over If U Can't Dance (featured only in the intro) 2 Become 1 (only in the Spice Network) Dance move list XXXX: Sway XXXS: Shoulder shimmy XXXT: Point and sway XXXC: Knee wiggle XSXS: Twirl XTXT: Shuffle XCXC: Freestyle point XSXT: Freestyle wave XTXC: Walk and wave (Backflip for Melanie C. only) XCXS: Hip wiggle XSXC: Side jump Cheat codes Spiffy new dance moves - Want some new dance moves? Go to the globe menu and while pressing and holding the start button, press square, triangle, circle, and triangle. Enter the dance studio and boogie! New title screen - At the global screen hold the start button and press circle, triangle, triangle, circle. Release the start button and press left 1, left 1, right 1, right 2 and the select button. Giant Spice - At the menu screen where your character walks across the globe hold the start button and press circle, square, circle, square. Your code will appear on the screen to confirm it and your character will be blown up to giant size. Hidden messages - At the screen where your character walks across the globe, hold the start button and press circle, triangle, triangle, circle. You'll see the code on the screen to confirm. Now hold the start+select buttons and press circle, circle, circle, circle. Also try triangle, triangle, triangle, triangle and square, square, square, square. Handbag code - At the globe menu, hold the start button and press square, triangle, circle, triangle. With that code on the screen, enter the television studio with your act prepared. Instead of standing in a line, the Girls will be crowded around a pile of handbags on the floor. Category:Video games